La première fois de Kakashi
by equinoxe67
Summary: Alors que Kakashi lisait tranquillement son livre préféré, il va faire une rencontre qui va lui faire perdre son innocence....


C'était un beau jour de printemps et Kakashi se sentait d'humeur à partir à la cueillette de petites fleures de prairie. Il se prépara, emmena son petit panier et sortit. Il trouva enfin un joli champ de pensées, il en saisit une et le mit dans ses cheveux. Puis il s'assit dans un coin ombragé pour bouquiner. Kakashi était un jeune shinobi, bien que brillant, il ne connaissait encore rien à l'agréable perversité sexuelle de la vie. Aujourd'hui, il lisait « Boucle d'or et les 3 ours ». Mais cela allait bientôt changer, car une autre personne se baladait ce jour là dans le joli champ de pensées.

En effet un autre shinobi approchait, un peut plus jeune que kakashi, il marchait d'un pas décidé, tout en dissimulant son visage dans une longue cape sombre. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour passer inaperçu, Kkakashi reconnu tout de suite cette silhouette et dit joyeusement :

« Alors Itachi tu viens cueillir des fleurs toi aussi ? » Bien que surpris par la remarque ( elle est tellement bête), Itachi ne se laissa pas perturbé, et regardent Kakashi dans les yeux dit :

« Kakashi, n'aurais-tu pas envi de partager plus que des fleurs avec moi ? »

« Comme ? Ta cape ? Non vraiment c'est gentil de proposer mais je ne l'aime pas » puis Kakashi se remit à lire et mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de la réplique à Itachi et en rougit.

« Oh ! Tu parlais de ma chemise ? Mais Itachi, tu sais bien que je suis pudique. »

-« Tout à fait Kakashi… je veux, non, je vais t'enlever ta chemise mais se ne sera pas pour te l'empreinter ! » Itachi s'assit à califourchon sur Kakashi et lui déboutonna lentement sa chemise. Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver au troisième bouton que Kakashi dans un élan réflexe lui envoya un coup de point, projetant Itachi à quelques mètres et l'observa se relever d'un air perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?? » Demanda Kakashi

« Je suis assez grand pour l'enlever tout seul tu sais, et puis, je n'ai pas envi il y à un petit vent froid… »

« Ne t'en fait pas Kakashi je vais te tenir chaud tu peux en être sûr… Et bien va-y mon grand enlève-moi cette chemise je te regarde … ( aucunes réactions de la part de Kakashi) Dois-je commencer peut être ? »

« Non, mais c'est que j'ai froid aux mains. » Une flamme d'excitation s'alluma dans les yeux d'Itachi :

« Alors je sais ou te les mettre, dans un endroit chaud et agréable … »

(kakashi le coupant) « Dans des gants ? Oui, c'est vrai, j'y ai pensé aussi mais je n'en ai pas sur moi ! » Itachi agacé : « Tu le fais exprès ? »

-« C'est si flagrant ? » Un sourire lubrique illumina alors le visage d'Itachi, resté si calme jusqu'à présent, et il prit frénétiquement les mains de Kakashi…

Très vite la chemise de Kakashi et le manteau d'Itachi furent dégrafés, et pour la première fois de sa vie, les lèvres de Kakashi effleurèrent et goûtèrent à d'autres lèvres. Certes, Kakashi n'aurait jamais imaginé que son premier baiser aurait lieu avec un autre homme, et Itachi se montrant trop entreprenant, Kakashi frémit puis hésitât…

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de protester, car déjà Itachi lui avait mit la tête entre ses jambes et Kakashi se retrouva avec le pénis de son ami dans la bouche. Kakashi trop choqué pour réagir immédiatement, fini par repousser violement Itachi et dit

« Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi en t'y prenant de la sorte, va-y doucement ou va-t'en. »

« Tu as tord … c'est très agréable. Je veux bien y aller doucement, mais il faut savoir ce que tu veux » Et Itachi embrassa tendrement Kakashi. Kakashi étant devenu nerveux, se crispa et détourna la tête. Itachi sans se démonter, le saisit par la taille et le ramena contre lui en l'embrassent dans le cou et en le caressent tendrement sur tout le corps.

Kakashi rougit. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras d'Itachi. Il sentait même monter en lui une excitation intense. Lui aussi maintenant avait envi de caresser Itachi. Kakashi hésitant à prendre l'initiative, d'une main tremblante parcourut le corps à demi nu d'Itachi. L'innocence dans les gestes de Kakashi tira un sourire amusé à Itachi, ne l'excitant que d'avantage. Il commença alors à mordiller le lobe d'oreille de Kakashi qui se sentit encouragé dans ses caresses, elles se firent de plus en plus assurées, mais toujours très douce :

« On dirait que tu as changé d'avis… Tu te sens toujours mal ? Demanda Itachi. Pour toute réponse, Kakashi entraîna Itachi en arrière, et s'allongea doucement sur lui et dit

« Ai- je l'air mal à l'aise ? » Surpris lui-même par son geste, Kakashi voulut se retire, mais Itachi l'en empêcha en riant, apparemment très amusé par la tournure des événements.

Le vent emmêlant les cheveux de Kakashi, Itachi posa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis descendit tout doucement sur son visage, le caressant très doucement. Kakashi fermait les yeux de plaisir. Puis après quelques secondes à le caresser et l'observer, il l'embrassa, et se surpris à ressentir autant de tendresse à l'égard de Kakashi. Itachi s'abandonna sous le poids de Kakashi pressé sur lui et ne pu empêcher plus longtemps la manifestation évidente de son plaisir, se durcissant au contact de Kakashi. A cette agitation, Kakashi se sentit attiré inexorablement.

Le contact entre la main de Kakashi et son sexe lui procura un immense plaisir. Alors que Kakashi remuait doucement sa main dans son boxer, Itachi enfonçait avec envie ses ongles dans le dos brûlant de Kakashi. Kakashi lui aussi vu son sexe se durcir excité par les soupirs de plaisir d'Itachi. Itachi ne pu retenir un gémissement à moitié étouffé et avec une impatiente irraisonnée il entreprit d'arracher son pantalon à Kakashi, qui lui ne se lassait pas de jouer avec l'intimité de son partenaire se réjouissant des vibrations et de l'effet qu'il ressentait sous ses doigts. Prit dans un désir frénétique, et ayant enfin totalement arraché le pantalon de Kakashi, Itachi fit basculer Kakashi sur le dos et entreprit de parcourir tout son torse de sa langue. Kakashi n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir en lui. De ses mains et de sa langue experte, Itachi entreprit de sucer Kakashi écrasé par l'extase.

Kakashi était incapable de réagir, un feu brûlant en lieu menacé de sortir, ses mains se crispaient aux cuisses de Itachi. Ses gémissements étaient de moins en moins retenus, il mit alors en bouche le pénis d'Itachi, qui surprit lui dit :

« Tu veux le 69 ? Hum… très bien. » Itachi et Kakashi frémirent entraîné par une passion dévorante. Kakashi tremblant se laissa submergé par son excitation. N'en pouvant plus, les muscles de tout son corps se raidirent et une émotion intense le parcourut. Comprenant ce qui allait arriver, Kakashi tenta de prévenir Itachi, mais il ne pressa que légèrement sa cuisse. Et dans un soulagement intense l'excitation jaillit, se calma, et laissa place à Itachi, la bouche pleine…. Il se retourna calmement vers Kakashi… Il décrocha doucement la fleur accrochée dans ses cheveux et très doucement essuya le sperme qui coulait de ses lèvres.

« On dirait que tu as aimé ? » Il prit Kakashi dans ses bras et introduit la langue dans sa bouche. Un goût amer surprit Kakashi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ardemment Itachi…. Il en voulait plus, son sexe se durcissait encore… les gémissements lui manquaient. Itachi prit soudain une expression perverse :

« Encore ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?… Allez, je veux te l'entendre dire. » Kakashi répondit d'une voix tremblante :

« S'il le faut, Itachi, prends-moi… MAINTENANT !! »

« Tu ordonne et j'exécute Kakashi » Et sans plus attendre Itachi retourna brutalement Kakashi. Alors Kakashi gémit, une douleur aiguë se mêlait à présent à son excitation. A cet instant il subissait, souffrait, aimait… La sueur et le sang se mêlaient, le sperme s'écoulait. Les gémissements plaintifs de Kakashi n'excitaient que plus Itachi. Il lui lacerait le dos, du sang s'écoulait. Kakashi s'écroula à plat ventre dans l'herbe fraîche, et c'est à ce moment la qu'Itachi s'abandonna à son plaisir, et qu'il laissa sortir le jet brûlant qui stagnait en lui. Ainsi abandonné contre le corps de Kakashi, il se mit à lécher le sang qui coulait dans sa nuque et dans son dos, tandis que Kakashi tentait de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir et de douleur.

Kakashi meurtrit et épuisé se leva, s 'habilla et s'en alla lentement après avoir lancé un regard triste à Itachi. Kakashi avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et aspirait à oublier. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à arrêter de penser à Itachi. Et chaque matin il retournait plein d'espoir au petit champ de fleur. Mais jamais Itachi n'y revint.


End file.
